Utility vehicles, such as compact tractors, are configured to accept a plurality of rear-mounted implements. Such implements include mower decks, tillers, cultivators, trenchers and backhoes. For attaching a rear-mounted implement, a mounting system is required. A mounting system must allow for attachment and detachment of the rear-mounted implement to the utility vehicle such that other rear-mounted implements can be used alternatively. A rigid and secure rear-mounted implement mounting system is required.
Most backhoe mounting systems in use today require the operator to be on the ground, out of the vehicle cab or operator station, to attach the backhoe attachment, thus exposing the operator to certain inconveniences and hazards inherent in manipulating such a large and heavy attachment. These mounting systems are cumbersome and complex.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing a rear-mounted implement mounting system that is rigid and secure but which also is easily attached and detached. The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing a rear-mounted implement mounting system that can be engaged to a utility vehicle by the operator without leaving the vehicle cab or operator station.